doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/The Crossroads of Destiny
Review: Destiny Choosers: A new wiki classic! This story had it all, emotion, action, brilliant dialogue. I highly recommend reading both parts of the finale as they are absolutely brilliant. First off we have the characters: Alfie and Alice were the stars of this episode and the characterisation was absolutely brilliant with some of the best scenes that DWA has ever seen. I will not give away spoilers but there were some beautiful and emotionally packed scenes. The Doctor was brilliant with him always being unsure of what to do and he seemed to be less in control which I really enjoyed. Shalek was his usual brilliant self especially with the Dalek scene which was not as good as the last episode scene but still brilliant. Plot: The plot was fast paced and connected the various arcs in the series. I highly enjoyed Darugis's backstory and learning about the Dagrons. With a plot that enabled great character moments and made you wonder is this the end? ''on multiple occasions with the cloud being an excellent idea. Enemies: Darugis was excellent throughout this story, his ending was brilliant. Of course I will not go into too much detail as any more would be a spoiler. Other Stuff: The Austin scene was obviously a set up for the future and I could never guess the reveal but it was awesome, I am eagerly awaiting series 5. The only criticism may be that we did not get to see the scene with Craig with it only being mentioned but the ending more than made up for it so it was actually a positive leaving out such a scene. The last sequence was one of the best parts of DWA that has ever happened. It was fantastic. In conclusion: The story is a wiki classic, it will be added to the 8WA blog. It is the best Doctor Who Adventures story yet even overtaking the acclaimed ''Island of Paradox ''and was easily the best finale yet. One of the best stories this wiki has ever seen and it proves how far you have come. The writing in this was just outstanding. Congratulations and thank you for producing such an awesome read! Turtlecake365 (talk) 17:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I loved this! Definitely the best DWA story, and certainly one of the best stories on this wiki! It was emotionally packed, full of action and paced excellently. I'll mise Alfice! :( I also loved how you set up future arcs! (although I didn't really get how he survived, but that makes it even more awesome :P) Finn Tracy (talk) 16:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) How "he" survived? Who are you talking about, because Alfie clearly didn't. :P 'MasterCharmander 13''' 19:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Another great story! I thought the idea that Alfie was actually the descendant of Darugis was a fantastic idea and a stroke of genius! I loved the fact that the cloud is made of antimatter and that normal time does not effect it. It was a great way to extend the plot, make it more realistic and more enjoyable. The solution with a risk was also pretty good too. The back story of the Dagron race was also superb! The death of Alfie was such a shock and I hope to see that it is expanded upon! I can’t wait to hear more of this mysterious Delta character. The flashbacks were also awesome. I would like it if, in the future, you could possibly try adding a bit more description to your work, but overall, that was fantastic! 16:03, January 25, 2016 (UTC)